d_survival_reduxfandomcom-20200213-history
Disasters
This page contains information on every disaster, the difficulty of the disaster and tips on how to survive them. They are listed alphabetically by their identifier, not their display name: 'e.g. dsr:apocalypse, not Zombie Infection. This does not affect the ordering of most disasters as their identifier tends to be very similar to their display name, in this case excluding the Zombie Infection disaster. '''Zombie Infection ('dsr:apocalypse) (Easy)' * The Zombie Infection disaster spawns a horde consisting of 12 path-finding enabled zombies inside the Sad House (the green Happy Home in Robloxia next to spawn). These zombies will then calculate a path to the nearest player and hunt them down, dealing 50% damage on contact with said player. If there is no available path to any player, the zombies will wander aimlessly until they can target another victim. * The Zombies have a walk speed of 20 (faster than the player) and occasionally jump to reach their target. They are normally very easy to avoid, but if the map is destroyed from previous disasters they can sometimes have the upper hand. * The Zombie Infection disaster lasts for 40 seconds. '''Tip for survival: '''Stand in a location which cannot be accessed by simply walking. A good example would be the roof of a house or the top of the tower with the ladder. '''Black Hole ('dsr:blackhole') (Moderate)' * The Black Hole disaster summons an ominous black cube above the spawn point. As soon as it appears, random parts from the map will be removed from their positions and sucked into the black hole where they are destroyed. * Every player will be slowly pulled towards the center of the map. Upon reaching the center of the map, the player will then be pulled upwards and into the black hole. * If the player touches the black hole they will instantly die. * The Black Hole disaster lasts for 30 seconds. Tip for survival: Stay as far away from the center of the map as possible. Standing behind a wall will ensure you don't get sucked into the center of the map. Try standing behind the Happy Home, but be careful not to get sucked through the windows. Boulder Bash ('''dsr:boulderbash) (Easy)' * The Boulder Bash disaster creates a ramp at the rear end of the map and spawns large, destructive boulders that roll down it. The boulders destroy themselves after 8 seconds to prevent excessive lag. * When a boulder comes into contact with something, it will break all joints of any touching parts. The boulders also exert force onto anything they hit, meaning sometimes objects will be flung across the map, even, in extreme cases, the houses. * The player will be instantly crushed if they are to come into contact with a boulder. * Boulders are spawned in with varying gaps between them, which is one way to survive them. The gaps can range between 28-80 studs. '''Tip for survival:' Get inside one of the houses. The houses are pretty resilient when it comes to the boulders, however there are some cases where the houses can be flung by them. If this happens to be the case, try moving into the gaps between boulders. Epic Duck ('''dsr:epicduckflood)(Easy)''' * The Epic Duck disaster spawns in a single Epic Duck and some water. The duck is very much like a Zombie and will hunt the player down, but will deal 100% damage on contact.